the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985
=Scan of article & cover= =Editable text of article= April 14, 1985 Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it' Research pays off for hospital specialist By Gillian Pow Chong The doctor who was laughed at when he started a pilot project to screen transvestites for the Aids virus last year, is having the last laugh. Dr K V Ratnam, a Middle Road Hospital dermato-immunologist is the man behind the discovery of Singapore's first three cases of people with the acquired immune deficiency syndrome-linked virus. Sources said Dr Ratnam started his research in May last year It involved screening 100 transvestites for skin and saliva tests, blood analyses and delving into their backgrounds and lifestyles. It was a two-man show with just Dr Ratnam and laboratory technician K. Ali doing the blood tests. But medical practitioners felt that Dr Ratnam was wasting his time because they said Aids could not hit a society like Singapore. "Initially the transvestites from Bugis Street, Johore Road and Claymore Hill were reluctant to speak up, but when they realised the benefits of the research, they responded. Word got around and soon Dr Ratnam had more than enough cases to test," said a source. It is believed Dr Ratnam first saw Aids victims when he was studying immunology at Stanford University in California. In December last year, said one doctor, Dr Ratnam discovered one case which showed positive signs of "early Aids". A total of 53 blood samples were immediately sent to Dr Robert Gallo, the American scientist who discovered the deadly Aids virus. The Sunday Times confirmed that tests were further carried out at the National Cancer Institute at Bethesda in the United States and proved positive. Middle Road Hospital was informed of the results by Dr Gallo early this month. One of the three who has the Aids-linked virus is said to be in "a more advanced stage". His friend, a fellow transvestite, said: "He knows he will die and has told the doctor if that must happen, so be it because he can only work as a prostitute for a living." He added that another transvestite, who has the virus but has no symptoms yet, has decided to end his promiscuous ways and become a bus driver. The third has yet to decide what steps to take. But all three are scared. The danger, a source pointed out, is that the two who have not shown any symptoms (it can take up to four years for the symptoms to surface) can still continue their promiscuous behaviour. "They can go to Bugis Street, eat, have fun and who's to say that some other person cannot pick up the virus if they eat off the same plate or drink out of the same glass which may not be properly washed." Sources said blood tests for Aids have been halted at the hospital until the laboratory technicians can be convinced that all is well and they are out of danger. About 80 per cent of the 150 transvestites have already been screened for Aids. Dr Ratnam could not be contacted for comment. • Aids test kit to be made here: Page 11 • Irene Hoe on Aids and coyness: Page 16 Talk of the town - and Bugis Street The latest Bugis Street talk is no longer who has had an operation to join the transvestite fraternity. In vogue is Aids, the subject that is. And the habitues are going to great lengths to make sure that those who have not been cleared by the Middle Road Hospital stay out of the territory. On Thursday, a day after news of Singapore's Aids-linked victims broke, one transvestite in Bugis Street said: "Some of our sisters (a term used to describe fellow transvestites) are moonlighting in our area. We don't mind, but we know they have not had the Aids test. "We don't need them here to infect our partners and ruin business for all of us." After more than two hours of arguing in the wee hours of the morning, the moonlighting "sisters" were seen leaving. A doctor at Middle Road Hospital said they had received many calls after the news appeared in the newspapers. "Many were anxious callers who wanted to know more about how screening was done. We have yet to see them at the hospital. I think they are shy." =See also= *HIV/AIDS in Singapore *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= =Acknowledgements= This article was compiled by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles